Miharu x Yoite Breathing hard
by IloveLfromDN
Summary: YAOI! Oneshot! A little overview of what is happening in Yoite's head...He gets back home and finds Miharu sleeping on the couch, after some time he falls asleep as well...will he wake up? Will Miharu MANAGE to wake him up? ;


Yoite got into the dark room and saw Miharu laying on the couch. He picked up the blanket that have fell off Miharu and covered him carefully with it.

'I'm dizzy, Miharu ,' ha said, sure that his friend is sleeping , 'I don't know how much longer I'll live. My body, my soul fells apart, it hurts like never before. Maybe it's a cleanse before my death already.' His voice turned into a whisper as he touched Miharu's face wanting to feel his warmth without waking him up.

But Miharu wasn't sleeping. The sound of Yoite's footsteps on the pavement woke him (as usual) but he didn't want to open his eyes. All he wanted is to listen. Those moments when Yoite got home were precious to Miharu. Of course, he loved to talk with Yoite but sometimes he just didn't appear to be honest. While when he was sure that Miharu is asleep he used to talk out loud his biggest fears…

'If I could stay by your side for a bit longer.. but I can't let you know this, Love. I decided to be erased and we have to do everything to achieve that.' Yoite continued whispering. 'If you only knew, that I want to live so badly just because of you. I could hurt you…' These words exhausted him, drained him from the last drops of his mental strength that made him come back home every day just for the sake of Miharu. His eyes closed. He fell asleep with his arms around Miharu.

It wasn't a pleasant sleep, a dark and appalling dream he dreamt in fact. Miharu felt that something was wrong just be looking at Yoite's face. His eyes were tightly shut, and teardrops rolled down his cheeks.

Every time he was sleeping – it was like this, he's whole body was in even greater pain that while he was awake and even though he didn't want to admit it, Miharu was always able to feel it.

Inside his head Yoite was all alone right now, standing on a pile of crushed bones and rotten skulls of his victims. From every skull a pair of full of hatred eyes was staring at him. Shining with a fiery red glow. Yoite killed all of them again, one after another, he was going trough their deaths once more. Pointing his finger at each of them for a thousandth time breaking their bones and tearing their veins inside the bodies. He went through all the pain of killing with Kira again in his dreams. The freezing cold overwhelming his body and mind more and more the more people he killed and yet he couldn't stop doing it. He suffered it over and over every night and got used to it, the pain everywhere, ate every time.

This time it was different. It wasn't only the usual cold which caused almost a lose of consciousness, blacking out his mind and paralyzing his nerves that he could barely stand. This time the cold was so strong that it felt like fire. Reddish clouds covered the sky and Yoite though that it's all over.

'The gateway to Hell leads through Heaven?' he asked himself wrapping his white scarf tighter around his neck preparing to make a step forward but he saw a chasm emerged in front of him and heard a voice calling 'Yoite!' A green and gold light covered him suddenly. 'It's warm', he thought, 'When was the last time something felt this warm? Miharu! Miharu's breath!'

Miharu saw that the dream must've turned worse that normally and hugged Yoite close pulling his light body on the sofa. He wanted to wake him gently whispering his name to his ear to not multiple his pain but it was no good. Yoite was almost freezing cold and shivering wildly in his arms. Miharu, not knowing what to do, intuitively placed his own body on Yoite's to share his warmth with him. Nearly crying he put his lips on Yoite's trying to give him some air from his own lungs...and then Yoite stopped shivering.

He opened his starry, full of tears eyes and wrapped his arms around Miharu's neck.  
'Do it again' he said 'Please, do it. I never felt something like this.'  
'If this can keep you warm and alive for a little more, then I will do it' Miharu replied relieved that his friend came back to normal, well almost.  
'It's not that...Not only that. You see the scarf keeps me warm. Most of the time…But only cos you gave it to me. And right now my soul is normal. It feels like not parted, not ruined by Kira. I just realized that you complete me, the part that I lost."

Miharu in his heart knew this for a long time but right now he was just happy that Yoite accepted him fully and opened up towards him.

Looking deep in Yoite's eyes Miharu pressed his lips on his friends' licking his lip with the tip of the tongue.

'So I hope I can become a part of you in another sense some day' Miharu said softly nuzzling into Yoite's arms…  
'Thank you…' Yoite replied as he gave him back the kiss.

_____


End file.
